Star Wars Swedish short
by rainbowblacksea
Summary: This one takes place between episode I and II and is written in swedish. Padmé Amidala has become two different characters. So she's not schizofrenic nor narcissistic.


_Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi._

-Ja, vad är det? Undrar Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Va, jag har inte sagt något? Svarar Padmé och höjer på ena ögonbrynet.

Läste du mina tankar, Obi? Jag tänkte på dig för att jag undrar vem du är egentligen.

Vem jag är? Undrar du vem jag är, Padmé?

…

Undrar du vem jag är nu? Eller vem jag var? Eller vem jag vill bli?

Det är svårt för mig nu. Alla dessa tvivel. Anakin är så ung, och han borde inte ha lämnat sin mamma vid så ung ålder.

Är det något som tynger dig, Obi?

Ja, du hörde ju nyss. Men livet kunde ha varit så bra mycket värre.

Jag är glad att jag har dig, Padmé.

Tack, Obi det gläder mig att höra. Du vet att du alltid kan prata med mig om det är något.

Du undrade vem jag är? Och ändå pratar vi med varandra som om vi redan visste allt?

…

Nåväl, jag brukar inte prata så mycket om mig själv,- men det brukar väl inte du heller? Fortsätter Kenobi.

Sant.. svarar Padmé.

Padmé och Kenobi stirrar ut genom varsitt fönster en stund.

Du tycker om Anakin, eller hur? Frågar Kenobi.

Ja, det gör jag, säger Padmé och rodnar. Som om det vore något fel och oanständigt.

Kenobi anar Padmés tankar.

10 år.. Det motsvarar åldern på ett syskon och inte en generation, Padmé.

…

Du har ingenting att skämmas för. Jag vet att pojken tycker om dig, Padmé.

Dessvärre tycker du inte om mig,- på det sättet Padmé..

Måste du läsa mina tankar hela tiden,- Obi? Padmé stirrar ner i golvet. Hennes ansiktsuttryck är outgrundligt.

Ibland, ibland är du svår att läsa, Padmé.

Menar du verkligen det, Obi? Padmé ler nästan.

Obi tar ett steg bakåt,- liksom vacklar och tar tag i ett räcke för att få tillbaka balansen.

Du är vacker, Padmé.

….

Det är nog bäst att jag tar hand om drottningen nu, säger Padmé och skyndar sig bort.

Padmé möter aldrig Anakin under de 10 år han studerar till Jedi-master. Om de hade mötts skulle de ha betett sig som syskon. Padmé möter Obi-wan ganska sällan också. Hon saknar dem båda två,- och känner att hon inte gör tillräckligt stor nytta,- eller har tillräckligt stor makt for den delen.- som tjänare. Padmé blir frustrerad utav sitt jobb men drottningen är förstående. Drottningen ser Padmé som sin högra hand och blir glad när Padmé berättar att hon intresserar sig för politik.

Självklart,- nu när vi är en republik och inte en monarki sitter ju jag bara här och har tråkigt hela dagarna. Det vore perfekt om du kunde vara mitt språkrör, Padmé?

Jag framför helst mina egna åsikter,- men vi har ju ganska lika åsikter och kanske är det kanske därför vi kommer så bra överens? Därför som jag får förmåner som dina andra tjänare inte har? Förmåner som gör dem andra avundsjuka? Det skulle kännas bättre för mig om jag på något sätt,- förtjänade en status istället för att så tydligt bli favoriserad.

Det fanns jättemånga som ville vara "lockbete",- låtsas vara dig,- och dö för din skull.

Det här är anledningen till att jag tycker om dig så mycket, Padmé. Jag önskar du var min syster.

Angenämt, drottning Amidala.

Tilltala mig inte så formellt, säger Amidala och ser sårad ut. Det är inga andra här.

Kalla mig bara Amidala.

Amidala.

Tack.

Amygdala,- hjärnbarken, säger Padmé och blinkar.

Ja, haha. Lilla Pygmé,- Padmé.

Obi-wan sitter på en bar. Han dricker en drink med smak utav cola och citron.

Ett par stolar bort sitter en rökare. Obi-wan tycker inte om rökare. Obi-wans bror rökte.

Obi-wan tycker om sin bror men han tycker inte om röken. När Obi-wan var yngre var han inte direkt en bråkstake men han hade problem,- han rökte precis som sin bror,- var deprimerad och hade svårt för att sluta. _Ja, någonting måste ju en rik pojkvasker göra med sina pengar, tänkte Obi._

Så tänker inte Obi nu. Obi-wans föräldrar är av ädel börd och de har tjänat drottningen som jedi-knights i flera generationer. Under Obi's uppväxt levde galaxen i fred. Därför kunde Obi's föräldrar vara hemma ofta. Hur kunde de vara rika då? De får fortfarande betalt, och de har mer än ett yrke.

Obi's mamma är tekniker och Obi's pappa är jedi-lärare. Dessutom har de ärvt pengar, har pengar sparade i aktier sedan generationer.

Obi smuttar på sitt glas och tänker på Padmé. Han saknar henne så att det värker.

Obi har redan klarat ut allt, och han drar en suck utav lättnad. Alla misstankar är bekräftade och Padmé vet hur Obi ser på saken. Ingenting kunde vara klarare.

Obi skulle aldrig stå ut med att förlora Padmé, eller Anakin heller för den delen.

Dessvärre tvivlar Obi på att han kommer att kunna bli kär i någon annan än Padmé.

Obi ser på Anakin som sin son. Men han vill ju inte få Padmé att känna sig konstig.

_Är det hormonerna? Är det hormonerna? Tänker Obi. _Är det hormonerna?

Som gör att Obi känner sig så kärleksfull. Han vill bli pappa. Men han vill inte att någon annan än Padmé ska vara mamma. _Det här får duga, tänker Obi. Dricker jag mer alkohol blir jag galen._

Obi går hem till sitt. Obi har alltid haft en sån självkontroll. Han blir fascinerad när han tänker på det. _Ligger det i mina gener? Tänker Kenobi. _

Precis som om Obi glömt sin uppväxt med cigg-missbruk eller sin brors cigg-missbruk. Det måste vara alkoholen. Så ironiskt. Men som sagt Obi har aldrig varit någon bråkstake,- men han har haft problem. Just den här kvällen var Obi i riskzonen för problem.

Först så var det några som försökte råna Obi,- såklart,- den här tiden på dygnet och det syns på långt håll att Obi är rik. Obi har inte på sig sina jedikläder när han sitter på krogen. Det gör kvällen mera spännande. Alla är rädda för jediriddare. Vemsomhelst kan tänka sig att prata med en _vanlig_ aristokrat. Obi avväpnar rånarna snabbt och enkelt. De flyger till marken när Obi gör en svepande rörelse i luften.

Padmé flyger runt i en taxi och går ut på gatan. Hon tittar sig åt båda hållen då det är livlig trafik.

Padmé går vingligt och är lagom onykter. Hon har bara två livvakter med sig. Padmé tänder ett bloss cigg.

Obi svänger runt ett hörn.

-Titta, där går Obi. Vill du prata med honom, Padmé? Frågar en utav livvakterna.

Ja, svarar Padmé.

Livvakterna fixar så att Padmé och Obi kan prata ostört på ett hotell.

Du röker, säger Obi.

Och? Svarar Padmé.

Jag bara la märke till det. Obi drar ett djupt andetag.

Tycker du om lukten? undrar Padmé.

Ibland, svarar Obi och ler ett halvt leende.

Kvällen slutar med att Obi och Padmé sover i varsin säng. De kommer inte ihåg mycket utav kvällen. Vad de sa, eller vad de gjorde. De pratade och lärde verkligen känna varandra.

_**Kommentar**: Padmé Amidala är ursprungligen en och samma person (med två förnamn). _

_I den här berättelsen har hon blivit "splittad" för att bli mer intressant. _

_Hon är varken schizofren eller narcissist utan har blivit två olika karaktärer. _

_Om man nu ska ta sig en så stor frihet kanske det är lika bra att _

_byta namn på karaktärerna och göra dem till sina egna? _

_Fast det är ju så uppenbart inspirerat utav Star Wars på vissa sätt. _

_Som antytt utspelas novellen mellan episod I och episod II. © för tillfället,- George Lucas_


End file.
